Caught in between
by darklyness13
Summary: Despite of the fame and fortune he got, still he could never escape from the most difficult thing he'll be facing somehow... would Itachi still be able to face his fear even if the odds are against him? Their friendship is a crime but love surely has a steep price to pay... Illusions are good tricks but love is inevitable... (ItaKure) 3
1. Uchiha's new prodigy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story... except for those i made up for myself. THIS IS PURELY A FANFIC! XD**

* * *

**Season I: Childhood days**

* * *

**Chapter I : Uchiha's new prodigy**

* * *

He's got everything. Everything a person would ever want – family, reputation, power. He was born to have that and is fated to be that. People say that he is lucky to have that standing, especially in the entire clan but sometimes the best things for them is not what it is for him.

He is often praised as their clan's new prodigy- after the late one who first made history for the clan. Whenever he would pass by his clan house, people would look up at him and say that he's "the one- Uchiha's next prodigy" but would it at least count for him? He could barely smile or even thank for the praises but actually, it didn't matter for him. His father, who is recently the clan head, would often make high expectations from him who his own mother would think it to be impossible or difficult. But for him, he doesn't even make much effort to please everybody although they are often pleased by him since he always exceeds their expectations with no intentions or whatsoever. It's just the way it is, as what he says.

What really does make him special or unique which makes him the cream of the crop in his clan? Perhaps, it was that time when he was still a baby when his father accidentally dropped him on the floor and hit his head badly that in time gain him more intelligence? Maybe, not. Man, that was a long time ago. His parents got their first I'll-kill-you quarrel after that incident and at the same time when the elders proclaimed him what he'll be in the near future. He would just shrug it off when Mikoto would always narrate that incident to him; embarrassing his dad.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Fugaku! How many times have I told you not to do that to Itachi? He's still too young!" His mother would always say.

"It's not like I'm going to drop him on ground… Besides, catching a baby is just pretty easy for an ANBU captain like me!" His dad would always brag.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto loses her patience.

"Yeah, yeah…." Fugaku mutters sarcastically. "Your mother is such a scaredy cat, Itachi." He mutters; holding Itachi with his hands then he gave his one last throw-in-the-air game.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto yelled from the kitchen. As he was about to catch his son, startled with Mikoto's call; Itachi slipped from his hands and falls headfirst on the floor. 'Bump!'

Everything went silent. Still. Calm… then…

"Uh-oh…" Mikoto arrives in the room with a kitchen knife in her hand. She gives him a terrible death glare as she is fast approaching towards him. "I'll kill you!"

Swiftly, Fugaku places the crying baby on the crib and runs for his dear life.

They nearly broke the ceramics in the house and made the room a complete disaster before the elders arrive.

* * *

"At least your mother didn't break my favorite vase." His father would always say.

"I was just about to do that, Fugaku." Her mother couldn't get over from that incident.

Itachi would just sigh. Even the elders must've had done the same from the disastrous sight of the house. First time parents… they would say.

But what really made his father's pride grow, when they would talk about how the elders first met him when he was a baby. And it was that same time when the incident happened.

"If only you could see how much I am proud of you at that time, Itachi." He would always say with his rare big smile which Mikoto would thought he would look funny.

"Yeah, and the house was a complete disaster when they came in." Itachi mutters apathetically.

"Forget about that, son. At least my son is the next prodigy in our clan!" Fugaku would laugh proudly.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Oh, the Uchiha's new prodigy. Tazi, as what the prophesy said." Kisha-sama mutters with Itachi in her arms.

"You're right, Kisha. He is the one. Besides of the ultimate skill and intelligence he'll have, he'll be gifted of the bloodline." Tazi-sama said.

"Such a beautiful baby boy." Kisha-sama would always say. His mother would just chuckle about it.

"With such giftedness, he'll be carrying a heavy burden someday." Elder Tazi warns. His father didn't have to worry about that since for sure it'll be becoming the next clan head someday; somehow following his dad's footsteps.

* * *

"Don't worry about it, son, it's just you'll be carrying the name of our clan as our prodigy. Besides, it doesn't cost that much." Fugaku said.

Itachi would just nod and listen to his parents opinion about that but that doesn't really matter to him. Everything would just come up when the time comes.

"Oh, Itachi, your father and I are really proud to have you as our son. We couldn't ask for more than you." Mikoto smiled as she places her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, and we would only give you the best we could give just for your sake, son." Fugaku mutters with his arms crossed.

"Thanks Mom, Dad. I'll never let you down." Itachi mutters as he bows his head.

"I have your words, Itachi." Fugaku reminded.

"Don't worry, dad, it's not what you think." He mutters under his breath and left.

* * *

**So guys, this is end of my 1st chapter... this is the sequel I've been working for many months because of my intense craving for this pairing. Guys, please tell me if i should continue this or not since i'm still an amateur and i need your encouragement and feedback as my inspiration to continue this story... thanks for reading guys and i hope you enjoy! :D**


	2. First Impressions

**Disclaimer : This is purely FAN-MADE! XD**

* * *

**Season I: Childhood days**

* * *

**Chapter II: First impressions**

* * *

The words his father said would always remind him of his clan's reputation. Somehow, it really wasn't that significant for him after their current standing in the village. Although how much they keep on praising him even at that young age, he personally doesn't live up with that. He's not much of an eccentric type but he'll just do the things which he thinks would help him become more than what they think of him as.

Now, he is off to do his everyday training which his father would always tell him. It is to be prepared and to be advanced before entering academy which is a prerequisite before becoming a shinobi in the village. Kunais and shurikens were the first toys his father would always play him. But now, they're not just mere toys but weapons for either destruction or protection.

"Thunk! Thunk!" Kunais perfectly hit the bull's eye of every tree trunk around him. He stared at his work after taking a perfect landing on ground.

"Itachi, your father and I would be going to the Grand Master's house for the event." Mikoto calls out from the manor.

"I'll just catch up with you later, Mom!" Itachi replied. It's just too early to go there especially when there's nothing much to do.

"Alright, Itachi but please never be late!" Mikoto replied.

"Yes, mom. I'll be there before 5 minutes."

"Bye, Itachi!" And he hears the door close.

He sighs as he started retrieving the kunais pinned on every tree trunk. Just then, he sensed a presence around him. He quickly hops on a branch to examine the area. He found his missing kunai pinned on the tree, but that's not all. He saw a confused little girl of his age staring nervously on the spot. "Lost…" he thought.

The confused little girl nervously scans her surroundings; looking for the one way path she was just following but now it was gone. She is now getting nervous and afraid on how she'll be able to pass through the shortcut which a friend told her. She grips harder on the ribbon of the box she's carrying when she saw a figure going in her direction. She freezes on the spot.

Itachi slowly walks towards her direction as he focused his apathetic gaze on the pinned kunai on the tree which is just behind her. He could sense her nervousness as their eyes met. He then stood centimeters apart from her.

"What are you doing in this place?" he asked as he scans her.

"I…ah…I was going to…um…the Uchiha's clan house…" She stammered under his passive gaze.

He then leans towards her direction as she pulls her eyes shut. She nearly flinched of the closeness; only to find out he is retrieving the kunai stuck on the tree.

"Trespassing?" He whispered as he stood back in position.

The ruby-eyed girl shook her head furiously. "No… I was going to give this box to them. I have no bad intentions on them." She shows him the box.

"Very well." He mutters as he slowly walks away from her.

The girl looks at him perplexed. What? He'll just leave me alone in this forest? Without help? Ugh! I thought this would be help! She narrows her eyes in annoyance.

"Where are you going?" She exclaimed. He stops and replies, "Away…" And continues walking. She stares at him in disappointment. Just then, she brightens up as she found a way to help her get out of this place.

"Wait!" She catches up at him. Itachi stops and gave her a side glance, "Hm?"

She exclaims, "That sign at the back of your shirt!...You're an Uchiha, aren't you?" She asked.

"What now?" He replied passively.

"Please, take me to your clan house so I could finish my errand!" She begs with a hint of smile.

He looks at her with passive eyes and sighed, "Why should I do that when you're already taught about its location, especially you took the shortcut?"

She gulps in anxiety, "I… uh… a friend suggested me to take this shortcut so I could finish my errand fast…and…this is my first time in this place so I have no any idea in here."

He shook his head slowly and muttered, "Then that's your problem." She mentally scolded herself for being so stupid and lazy… sometimes the easiest way may be the hardest one.

"B-but?!" She exclaimed.

"I have to go now, bye." He walks away.

"Please! Onegai!" She nearly cried as she begs with a strained voice. "And I'm sorry… if I were trespassing by your area."

He felt amused hearing with those words. Stubborn…he thought. He averts his gaze towards her direction and muttered, "Follow me."

She looks up at him; surprised. "What are you waiting for?" he mutters as he starts walking away. She immediately follows him through the forest.

Sometimes, you shouldn't be hard to anyone especially, if that person really deserves your help or effort.

* * *

"So here we are in my clan house. The shortcut you took leads you to our backyard." He slowly opens the backdoor and mutters, "Come."

She nods tentatively and follows him inside. She stares at the room in amazement. Woah… this sure is pretty big no wonder they call it a clan house…

Itachi noticed her fascination of the place that he breaks it up, "You can place it on the table since my parents have just left."

She nods and smiled, "Okay." As she places the box on the table, she was stunned at the sight of the beautiful red rose in the vase.

"Uh, excuse me…but can I ask you where you got this?" she pointed out.

He stared at her confused and replied, "Uh, the rose? It was picked by my father for my mother during his last mission in the village of Rock."

"Do we have these in Konoha?" She asked; stroking the rose's delicate petals.

"We don't grow roses here in Konoha but we do have one in the market."

She felt dismayed but she managed to put a smile on her face. "You know, these are my favorite. If only I could have at least one of them, I'm sure I'll make a whole field of them in my dream place."

He could see her eyes are filled with intense brightness. He shrugs it off.

She shakes herself from her daydream. "Oh, by the way, thank you for your help uh…" She paused; thinking of his name.

"Itachi…" he sighs.

"Itachi!" She beams. "Just tell your parents that it is a gift from the Yuuhi clan and oh, I'm Kurenai Yuuhi. Nice meeting you, Itachi!" Her ruby eyes glowed.

He fights the urge to smile…but… "You're welcome." He gave a small smile.

After showing her the way out of the house; now they're standing by the gate.

"I'll be going now, Itachi. Bye!" She waves her hand happily.

He nods in reply, "Bye."

She quickly skips away from him as she heads towards the grand event.

Itachi shook his head after the meeting he had with Kurenai.

Crimson eyes…. He thought as he locks the gate.

* * *

**So guys this is my 2nd chapter and i hope you enjoy the story... I'll be working on posting the next chapters soon since I've got this tight schedule... Thanks for reading guys! :D**


	3. Friends?

**Disclaimer****: THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE! XD**

* * *

**Season I: Childhood days**

* * *

**Chapter III: Friends?**

* * *

Kurenai stops as she remembers her one last problem. She could see that she's still halfway from the gate. She gulps as she mouths the words, "The Grandmaster's House…"

She knows she should be dealing with this. She really hated herself whenever she's feeling too sure or too confident on things just to do errands to meet new friends. She couldn't deny the fact that she really needs help, again…from him.

Looking back, she saw Itachi walking towards her direction. She smiled as she realizes that he'll be coming since his clan is a part of the event. But she partially felt embarrassed of herself for doing a favor again. She mentally facepalmed herself.

As Itachi is walking towards the event, he noticed that same girl standing by the post like she's waiting for something. He knows there's something wrong but he didn't mind approaching her. He knows he needs to catch up the time. As he is already meters apart from her, Kurenai immediately mutters, "Itachi, wait." He knew he'll never get out of this.

"What?" He stared at her blankly. She gave him a nervous smile.

"Uh, do you know what street is the Grandmaster's House located?"

He sighed. Such a simple question. For sure, everybody knows the renowned house. "Just turn to the left and then to the right. There you'll find the street painted with yellow on its gutter. Just follow that until you reach into a huge manor. You'll know it by the banner hanged at the entrance of the gate."

She gives him a confused look. He knows she didn't pick it all up. It's no use. He sighed in defeat, "Just come with me."

"Really?" She lightens up. "Really." He grits his teeth. "But just remember to keep up with my pace." She nods in understanding. "Got it!"

They quickly left.

* * *

Although she's already safe with that problem, keeping with his pace is another one. Itachi really walks fast across the dense crowd in the streets. And for sure, getting lost is crucial in this situation. Kurenai manages to quicken her pace; following behind him as he leads the way. But the dense crowd did make the situation difficult. It makes her harder to keep her sight of him. And the crowd of people is making them harder to pass through.

Just then, as she keeps on advancing through the crowd, she lost her sight of him. She felt afraid and weak in the middle of the crowd. Due to suffocation, she felt her head spinning and her legs shaking. She struggles for air as she mutters helplessly, "Itachi? Where are you?" She needs more air and space.

In seconds, her vision becomes blurry as she falls on ground. The only thing she heard despite of the rummaging voices of the crowd is Itachi's; calling her name.

"Kurenai, Kurenai… what's wrong with you?... Kurenai…"

She blacks out.

She was awakened at the familiar voices she heard. Her grandma's; who in fact is worried about her.

"Kurenai, dear, what happened to you?" She shook her slowly.

Kurenai flutters her eyes open. She could see her grandma's worried look and… she's in a room?!

"Grandma, where am I?" She abruptly sat up and scans her surroundings.

"Kurenai, you were unconscious when you arrive here. A boy told me that you passed out a while ago that he carried you until here." Her grandma explained.

"What!" She exclaimed. She was surprised of that incident. She only remembered the last time she was in the middle of the crowd and… he carried her all the way to the manor? She doesn't remember anything about it. "But how?" She asked.

Her grandma smiled. "I don't know, dear but I just found you lying on a bench as that boy brought me there. He just explained what happened and he left saying he needs to go."

She jumps down quickly, "I have to thank him! It's my entire fault why he is late and…"

"Calm down, dear. You need to take a rest." Her grandma muttered.

"But I just have taken some sleep…. And…" She tries to make some alibi.

"He told me that you need to take some rest after you woke up."

She sighed in defeat. "Alright." She grits her teeth as she went back to bed. "Simon says…"

Her grandma chuckled. "Kurenai, I'll just be out for awhile so I could prepare for…"

"I'm alright in here, grandma." She muttered half-heartedly. She really wanted to see the grand event.

"Alright, dear." Then the door closed.

* * *

Kurenai lay watching at the ceiling . She felt bored…really bored of the deafening silence in the room. If only she could sneak out and find a way to get out of this place… she sighed in exasperation. And now, she felt guilty…really guilty for being such a heavy load to him. Sometimes, she hates herself for her strong personality and carelessness.

"Hey, my mom gave these to you as a sign of thanks for that gift." Itachi mutters; slowly closing the door.

Kurenai quickly sits up after hearing his voice instantly.

"Wha!... How did you… when…" She felt shocked; seeing his apathetic expression towards her.

He replied, "I knocked first before I went in but you didn't gave an answer which I thought you might still be asleep so I decided to go in." He slowly places a small box on the mini table beside her.

She remained silent but still surprised.

"I have to go now. Just tell me if you like the taste or not." He slowly goes towards the door. But as soon as he grasps for the doorknob, she immediately exclaimed, "Wait!" He gave her a side glance. "T-Thanks…" She muttered. He then opens the door and left without saying a word.

She shrugs it off. She then excitedly reaches for the box beside her; wondering what food will it be. You know how much she really loves surprises. As soon as she opened the box, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. **CHOCOLATES!**

* * *

"Nice to meet your son, Fugaku-sama." People from different clans are busy giving handshakes and compliments to him. People would just come by their table just to extend their appreciation towards the new prodigy but that doesn't matter to him. He would just apathetically stare at them and nod while his father does the talking. Not a hard job, isn't it?

Just then, despite of the murmuring crowd around them, a familiar distinct voice echoed through the crowd. It did sends small tingles in his spine. He faces at the direction where the voice came; feeling unsure what it is. His subconscious tells him that he must move away now but he feels it won't bother him so he'll just wait.

"Itachi! Itachi!" He felt a quick hug. It was her.

"They're so delicious! I love them!" She exclaims loudly as she stares at his black orbs. "You know I finished the entire box!"

He was emotionless.

The noise slowly dies down. He scans his surroundings, only to find out people watching them. It was… embarrassing, he thought. But it was rather cute. In embarrassment, he quickly pulls her by the hand as they disappeared in the crowd. Then they stopped by the garden.

"Why are we here?" She asked. Her ruby eyes are playing an innocent look.

"Let's talk." He replied with a cold voice.

"Talk about what?... The chocolates?" She gives a small smile. He shook his head.

"No. Can't you just wait telling me about that when I'm still busy?" He looks into her eyes.

"I just found you so I quickly go to you. But what busy are you talking about? Itachi…"

"I was busy greeting the other clan heads with my father." He sighed.

She felt she's going to laugh. "You…call that busy?"

He mentally facepalmed himself. "I was surrounded by **those** people."

She chuckles, "Then what's wrong with that?"

"You made a scene in the middle of the crowd!" He exclaimed.

"A scene? But I just greeted you with a hug and…"

"…And you just shouted out loud."

"B-but I was just too excited to tell you and …" She trails down.

"…and you embarrassed me, Kurenai. In front of the crowd. Thank God, my father didn't see that." He sighed in relief.

She narrows her eyes. "Embarrassing you? Which part did I embarrass you, Itachi?!" She nearly screamed.

He was amused. She really is the brave type. "I know you know it." He replied.

She knew he is mocking her. "What? The hugging? The shouting?... Well, I tell you Mr. Itachi Uchiha, hugging a person like you in public is just ordinary. It's just a greeting from a friend or somebody. The shouting… its normal for people to be too excited that they just can't keep their nerves down, especially when something really is important."

He remained quiet. But really she did have a point but…not all.

"So?" She asked; cocking a brow. She felt a little annoyed about that.

He mutters under his breath as he starts to leave, "But still you have just embarrassed me."

She couldn't believe her ears. Argh! Now she's starting to hate his guts.

"And who said we're friends?"

He then left; leaving her speechless. She couldn't believe how anyone is unthankful for friends or just avoiding them but she could feel him smiling as he said those words. She couldn't believe she has just met a person like him which did bother her.

Hmph. She crossed her arms. We'll see about that… She muttered.

* * *

**End of my 3rd chapter guys... I really like the way Itachi scolds her for just embarrassing him in front of the crowd (it was so adorable)... i somehow like to see these cute confrontations from them... it really makes me smile whenever i think about the two...(awwww...)... AND CHOCOLATES...i love them!... :3 ... By the way thanks guys for reading and i hope you enjoy! :D**


	4. Frienemy in Academy

**Disclaimer: This is purely fan made! :D**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Frienemy in Academy**

* * *

First day of class… and all things in her mind was that late afternoon in the event. She just can't get over with it. Why would he take it seriously? Well, its not that a big deal. And embarrassing him? Heh. She would laugh. How pathetic for such reason. Maybe he's just a shy type… she thought but she mentally scolded herself if it was awkward…? She shook her head in disbelief. Why would it be awkward when they have just met in the first place? Was she just too careless or was it because of her strong personality? She mentally frowned. She then shook her thoughts as she is about to cross the street.

*Green light* She waits for awhile.

"Thanks for embarrassing me." A familiar voice came beside her.

She nearly fainted when she saw him. Beside her waiting.

"You again!" She pointed out childishly. "Why are you here?" She narrows her eyes.

He shook his head, "Can't you see I'm going to school?" It was obvious.

She just can't believe it. "What school?"

*Red light* Then they started crossing the street.

"Academy, so what?" He quickens his pace.

"Nothing. Hey, wait up!" She catches up with his pace.

"Stop following me." He muttered.

"I'm not following you!" She panted; catching up with him.

"Then why are you catching up with me?"

"I'm not catching up with you, Uchiha! I'm just hurrying 'cause I'll be late!" She exclaimed.

"I don't believe." He replied passively.

Hmph. She rolled her eyes.

"See, I told you we're not late. You just don't know where the Academy is located." He chuckles a bit.

She glared, "I know where the Academy is, Itachi! And you just said I was following you 'cause we're going in the same direction!"

"But you were following me from the start since we were talking." He muttered.

Argh! Why does he make things so complicated? He just couldn't drop it off.

"Fine. Yes we were talking so I was catching up with you and that doesn't mean I didn't know directions!" She sighed.

"Very well…" He muttered as he goes inside the building.

"Wait up!" She catches up with him. He smiled inwardly.

As they entered the building, they went into different directions; thinking they didn't have the same room which is a relief but…

"Room A…" Kurenai reads the plate hanged on the door. But as she was about to enter…

"Why are you here again? You're following me, aren't you?" Itachi mused. It was rather a coincidence.

She barely spoke. "This is my assigned room!" She exclaimed.

He couldn't believe his ears. "This is my room as well." He replied.

"Then?" She cocked a brow.

He didn't give a reply. He just simply opens the door and went inside without saying a word. Kurenai mentally screamed in annoyance.

"Why, Good morning new comers!" A man in a Jounin uniform greeted them; probably their sensei.

They both stood by the door as the class watched them silently. Kurenai gulps from the weird look the class gave to her. Probably they're late…really late.

"Why not introduce yourselves before taking your seats." Their sensei suggested as he sits comfortably on his wooden chair by the desk table.

"I'll go fir…." Kurenai tries to volunteer but was cut off when Itachi stood in front of the class. "Nevermind…" She grits her teeth.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha from the Uchiha clan. I am 6 years old. I'm sure you have already known my clan so there's nothing more to mention." He apathetically heads into one of the empty desks in the class.

"Itachi!" Their sensei muttered. He faces towards him in apathy. "Why won't you tell us your hobbies, likes, dislikes…"

"I don't have much of a hobby and likes. But what I disliked the most are annoying people around me. That's all. Arigato."

Everyone gasped by his brief reply. Even Kurenai but she mentally slapped herself. For God's sake, why would anyone be amazed by that short introduction. My turn… she thought.

She first started with a pleasant smile to everyone and muttered, "Hi and good morning everyone! I am Kurenai Yuuhi from the Yuuhi clan. I am 6 years old and I live with my grandma. We've been very happy living together for the past 6 years. I love to bake, plant and even spend my free time reading books. I wish I could go to the place where I mostly visit in my dreams… a place where it is wide and overlooking at the sky and the sea with green grasses and beautiful flowers grow. And I love chocolates! Arigato!" She bows down with a smile.

* * *

Everyone started to giggle. She didn't know what was wrong. But she still managed to put on her beaming smile in front of them.

"Silence!" Their sensei raised a hand. "Questions before we proceed."

A boy from the left with round glasses raised his hand. "Uh, why are your eyes red?" He asked.

Everyone laughed. Kurenai looked confused. "What?"

"Your eyes… they're red." He points out.

"Ah, I don't know, I got these from my parents' maybe."

Just then, a girl from the right corner exclaimed. "Maybe she's an Uchiha! Uchiha's have red eyes!"

She froze in the spot. Uchiha… she stared in disbelief. She knuckles her fists in rage. This has just gone too far. She's not that annoying Uchiha…

"I am not an U-chi-ha! And I will never be! Thanks for the compliments, guys!" She muttered sarcastically as she marches her way through the empty desks; finding a seat.

She abruptly takes a seat and scowled, "So funny…"

The class laughed and murmured. It was not a good day after all.

* * *

"Hey, don't worry I know you're not one." A raven haired girl sat beside her. She is carrying something… like a pig?

Kurenai mutters in a hard tone, "Why are you sitting beside me?"

The girl smiled, "I just want to introduce myself to you, Kurenai. Hi, I'm Shizune Hakamichi. I love pets especially my pet pig, his name is Tonton. He's so cute right?" She gushed.

Kurenai stared at the pig and replied, "I think so." She then averts her gaze towards the class. She couldn't get over with that situation. She then rested her head on her hand; sighing.

"Uh, Kurenai, perhaps I must tell you a few people in this room." Shizune suggested. Kurenai remains silent.

"That guy over there, with a pair of busy brow…That's Mighty Guy, he's a stubborn type and he often lands on the teacher's table whenever he does pranks." She chuckled.

"That big guy beside the window, that's Hazumo Ibito. He's the bully in the class so don't mind approaching him not until he approaches you which only means that you'll be the next victim." She shivered.

"That girl at the front row with a spiky bun, she's my bestfriend, Anko Mitarashi. She's our bossy class leader. She's just like our sensei's assistant in the room."

"And who was that guy who asked me that question?" Kurenai asked as she points out.

Shizune smiled; now she's talking. "That's Kabuto Momochi, he's a nerdy type. He's the wrong place at the wrong time guy but don't take it too seriously since he's just an observant person. And you know, he was the first person who noticed Tonton." The pig squealed.

"And that guy over there, with gray hair…" She sighed. "That's Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang in Konoha…he's so intelligent and cool." She mutters dreamily.

Kurenai shrugs it off. "What about Itachi Uchiha? Do you know anything about him?"

Shizune shook her head. "Not really since he's a silent type and mysterious. They say he's just like a wall if you try talking to him; he's physically present but mentally absent. But they say he's Uchiha's next prodigy… and I have no idea about his real personality."

Kurenai sighed. She couldn't believe that's what they thought of him cause for her, he's plain annoying. She wonders if he's just like that to some.

"Hi Uchihahybrid!" Hazumo smirked with his two friends. "How's the sharingan going?" They snickered.

Shizune remains silent. Kurenai knuckles her fist with those words.

"Just leave me alone." She muttered coldly.

"Ah, I get it, you are blind aren't you?" He muttered menacingly.

Kurenai stood up and glared at him, "I told you to leave me alone!"

"Kurenai…" Shizune tries to calm her down.

"Why won't you find a real Uchiha and mess up with him? Huh, you're wasting my time freak!" She holds him by his collar.

"Very well, red eyes…you're denying your identity, what a pity…" He teased.

"You annoying bastard!" As Kurenai attempts to aim a kick on his shin.

Just in time, his friends held her by her arms that she couldn't move.

"Now, do your thing boss."

Hazumo started cracking his fists and smirked, "You know what it pays for disrespecting the boss…"

Kurenai scowled in anger, "Bring it on, freak!"

"Aaah, brave one…" He smiled. "As you wish."

Hazumo starts aiming her by his right fist but just in time, someone held his arm down.

"Stop this now."

It was Itachi. He mutters apathetically.

"Now this one's a real Uchiha…" One of his friends shivered.

Hazumo growled, "Let go of me, dumbass! Mind your own business!"

Kurenai stared in shock. She never expected about this.

"You're hurting girls." Itachi replied.

"So what? I'm hurting anybody I'd like to hurt." Hazumo muttered; grabbing her by the collar.

"You're not doing this."

"Like I care." Hazumo quickly throws a punch into her face but…

*Kapow!* Itachi holds the blow with his hand as he pushes Kurenai away from them.

"No, it can't be…" Hazumo couldn't believe his eyes. "We're not finish, Uchihahybrid." He stares angrily at her.

Itachi muttered before leaving, "Just go back to your seat, Hazumo and stop messing around."

Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"And you, stop pretending to be brave enough even you can't stand it." He stared at her in apathy and left.

Hmph. She crossed her arms as she returns back to her seat. Like I can't handle that one…

"I can't believe it…" Shizune stared at her in awe. "You stood up against him?"

Kurenai replied, "Like it's not easy…"

"No. Everybody's afraid of Hazumo that they didn't bother fighting him, well except for you and Itachi…"

"It was really not me but Itachi just patched things up." Kurenai sighed.

"I agree but he rarely does that, you know… I just can't believe how he has saved you from that blow!"

Kurenai shrugs it off. "Saving me? More like he's breaking my chance to prove myself to that bully."

"Aww. You're being mean…" Shizune pokes her arm.

"It was just he's plain annoying…that's all." Kurenai rolled her eyes. She still hated his guts.

"Anyone would happily appreciate a guy who protects them." She mutters dreamily as she stares at Kakashi who was busy reading a book.

"Heh, I would happily appreciate if I can protect myself…at least." Kurenai replied.

She must be right. But after all, she never thought he would give even a smidgen of a care for people in that situation. Or was he just showing himself up like he's the boss around here? She didn't care. At least she just earned a friend with an extra enemy and an annoying frienemy in class.

It was a long day after all.

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading... and i hope you enjoy! :)**


End file.
